Pancakes Can Cheer Anyone Up
by Saucey
Summary: Gilbert's feeling down about not being a country anymore. Matthew's upset about people never noticing him. What happens when him and Gilbert hang out for a day making pancakes? PruCan oneshot. Human names used later on.


**Author's Note: This is my first upload :3 *claps* Anyway, this isn't the first story I've written, yet the first Fanfic I've written, specifically Hetalia. So, please be kind. Uh…enjoy :D (PrussiaxCanada/GilbertxMatthew)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia or it's characters. If I did, the animations would be terrible D:**

**

* * *

**

Another day; another World Meeting.

Prussia sighed loudly as he angrily stared at the T.V. He would never be going to one of those ever again.

Ever since Prussia had been resolved into something less then a country, not to mention being renamed, he'd been lazily consulting in himself. Sure, he'd forget about it for a day or two, but when Ludwig was off doing 'nation stuff', he would go right back to feeling sour.

_This is totally _not_ awesome._

On the other hand, Canada had a somewhat opposite problem. He didn't WANT to go to that _stupid meeting_. Not to say he didn't like being a country, oh not at all, it's just there was no point; from his perspective. It's not like anyone ever noticed him. Well, besides America, but he preferred that Alfred didn't notice him. Always getting him into situations that would have been better avoided in the first place…of course, that was beside the point.

Canada knew that today would be no different. So what did he do? It was quite simple.

He didn't go. Yes, he just stayed home.

Matthew sat on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest, as he watched reruns of the hockey game he saw last night. Kumajirou waltzed by and looked up quizzical at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Matthew inwardly sighed. "Canada." he stated dully. "He man who feeds you?"

The white bear stared at him for a few more seconds until he just shrugged and walked off to the other end of the house. This was the daily routine.

Matthew looked around. Nothing to do, really. There was no one to hang out with account everyone else was going to be gone for a while.

By now, they had probably already taken roll call. Canada frowned. Well, no one had called him asking where he was. Those stupid hosers.

Matthew's curl bounced. _Wait a minute…isn't there that one ex-country? What was his name…? _Another curl bounce.

_Oh, right. Gilbert. _

Matthew thought for a minute. He sort of knew Prussia. They've talked from time to time, here and there. Also, they'd usually sit next to each other during the meetings. Gilbert _was_ one of those people who actually recognized Canada.

Canada pulled his phone from his pocket. Besides, he had nothing better to do.

A familiar soft voice spoke up as Canada felt a pair of black orbs look toward him.

"Who?"

Matthew quickly scrolled through his contacts until he saw the name he was looking for and pressed "SEND".

"Canada…"

Meanwhile, the albino was still glowering at the television as the home phone suddenly went off, startling him a bit. He flinched slightly as he quickly snapped his head toward the flashing phone in the kitchen. A smirk crept upon his face.

"Well, well, well…" Gilbert said to himself, slowly making his way to the kitchen. "Looks like they DO need me! Ya'know, it's probably the guys at that fucking world meeting; who knows what kinda crazy shit Russia's doing? So, obliviously, they called oh great Awesomeness for help."

He quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at the caller ID. "…Matthew?" He put a finger on his chin as he wondered. "Eh, well maybe he's the only one not panicking too much to hold a phone…?" he asked himself, trying not to lose hope.

He flung the phone off the receiver and guided it to his ear. "'Yellow, Awesomeness speaking."

Matthew blinked on the other line. _Well, _he thought, _That's one way to answer the phone._

"H-Hey, Gilbert!" The blonde chirped.

"What's up, Matt? Francis running around naked, or somethin'?"

Canada's expression went dumbfounded-, not that Prussia noticed. "N-No…"

"Hm, then what's wrong?" the other asked. "What's going on at the World Conference?"

"Ohhhh," Matthew chuckled slightly, as he un-muffled his mouth he had just covered with his hand. "I-I didn't go to the World Conference today! I don't know what's going on there."

The Prussian's expression quickly fell. "Ah." was all he managed. There was a moment of silence.

"Then why'd you call me?" Gilbert had meant for his voice to come across as cold, but he somehow was only able for it to be more curious.

"Oh! Erm…" Canada thought. Why had he called Gilbert? Surely he wasn't that bored, right? "…Y-You…uhh…w-wanna…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Are you asking if I want to hang out with you?" Gilbert finished for him.

Matthew was quiet for a second. _Why not? _"Yeah! So…ah, wanna?" he asked innocently.

Gilbert's eyes shined. "Hey, if you come over to my place, can you make some of your awesome, Canadian pancakes?" God, did he love Canada's pancakes.

Matthew chuckled for a second time as he light heartily replied, "Yes."

The albino licked his lips as his face broke out into a grin. "_Awesoommee! _See ya' in a bit!" Pause. "Oh, and don't forget to bring the maple syrup!" he added before he hung up the phone.

Matthew closed his cell phone and shoved it back in his pocket as he got up from the couch.

He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a box of pancake mix (Canadian made, of course); a bottle of maple syrup (fresh from Canadian trees); an apron; a spatula and a paper bag to carry it all in.

At first he thought of telling Komajur-, err…whatever his name was, where he'd be, but as a second thought Matthew just put a post-it note on the door that read in bold letters "CANADA"

He swung open the door with his supplies, and left to Prussian territory.

* * *

Gilbert sat on the couch filled with anticipation. He hadn't had pancakes, well, _Canada's _pancakes, in a while.

_When was the last time? _He thought to himself. _Hmm, I think it was back_…It struck him. Back when he was country. He groaned. He'd always eat some of Mattie's Canadian sweetness during the meetings when they grew boring or when he was just hungry.

Sigh. He missed being a country, even if he wouldn't admit it. ("_Who'd wanna be some dumbass country when I could be doing something much more productive with my awesomeness?" _Is how he stated it, I believe.) His thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell. He raced over to the door and opened it.

"Eyyy'! Birdie~!" He cried as he crushed the smaller one in a big bear hug.

"H-Hi Gil!" Matthew said hesitantly, quickly losing his intake of air.

The ex-nation noticed this and released the blonde, still sporting that goofy grin on his face. "Come, come~" he sang as he grabbed Matthew's wrist and guided him inside.

Matthew stumbled along, allowing himself to be dragged by the other. When they stopped in the living room and Gilbert let go of Matt's wrist, the bag he was holding shook as the contests of said bag collided together, making a rattling sound.

Gilbert looked toward the bag. "Oh, you got me a present? You really didn't have to do that." he stated in a rather cocky manner as he smirked into the other's glasses.

Matthew giggled as he raised the bag slightly. "No, I didn't get you a present,"-Gilbert pouted-, "I brought over my cooking supplies."

Gilbert's pout was replaced with a wide, childlike grin as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Mmm, pancakes~"

Matthew smirked to how giddy Gilbert was acting. "Jeez, you remind me of a five year old waiting for presents on Christmas morning."

"Pshaw," Gilbert strode over to the large kitchen. "Birdie~ _Eile, eile!_ I'm hungry~" he whined when he saw the other was still standing in the middle of the living room.

Matthew sighed as he couldn't help but giggle at the silver haired man's actions. "Ahaha, _Je suis entrée_." he decided to resort in French as he walked up next to Gilbert.

Gilbert snapped his head toward him, revealing a smirk. "Hold on a sec-, say that last part again."

Matthew shot him a puzzled look before he said, "_Je suis entrée_?"

Gilbert growled softly. "_Ja_, you sound very sexy when you say things in French.", even if he had no idea what he just said. His smirk widened as he saw the smaller one flustered as he grabbed the plastic bag from his hands.

Matthew's cheeks were still a pink hue when he realized the ruby-eyed one was rummaging through the bag. Gilbert grinned as he pulled out the pancake mix. He set the box on the counter as he pointed at it.

"So, how do we do this?"

"You mean…make pancakes?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah…" The albino glanced at the box, then back to the blonde.

"Just read the directions on the side of the box." Matthew said as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Ah, com'on Birdie, that's no fun!" He flashed the other a curious smile. "Besides, who actually _reads the directions_?"

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek. He mumbled, "W-Well, I mean _I don't_, but-"

"Alright then! You guild the way!" Gilbert cut Mattie off as he tore open the box and smiled at him excitedly. "Okay, what next?"

The smaller one laughed. "Heh, come down, eh? Okay…first you have to mix the batter," He reached for a nearby bowl and dumped the mix inside. He then grabbed a cartoon of milk from the refrigerator and sat that next to the bowl.

"Whoa there, Matt." Matthew stopped and looked at Gilbert as the other grabbed the apron out of the bag. "Aren't you gonna wear this?" he teased playfully.

Matthew laughed again as he grabbed the fabric out of his hands. "I forgot about that." And with that he wrapped it around his waist and tied it into a neat bow behind his back.

Gilbert leaned over the counter and rested his face in his hands. "Right, you were saying?"

Matthew (who was now wearing an apron with a maple leaf pattern on it,) grabbed the milk cartoon again and opened it. He poured the white liquid into the bowl with the mix. He turned to Gilbert.

"Do you have a wooden spoon?" he held his hand out.

Gilbert blinked before he opened the drawer that he was leaning on. He pulled out a long wooden spoon, "Here."

Matthew grabbed it and stirred heavily mixing the bowl, with some struggle. He had little body strength, so having to mix the bowl really fast with thick batter in it wasn't his favorite part.

Gilbert noticed this, and him being the gentlemen that he was, offered some help. "Allow me, Birdie." He grabbed the bowl and spoon from the smaller of the two and stirred rapidly-, faster then the walking maple leaf anyway. "I'm awesome at stirring! In fact, I'm awesome at everything!" His grin got wider.

Matthew chortled to himself and smiled, thankful he didn't have to use all his body strength to mix some batter. He noticed how easily Gilbert was able to do said task; he swiftly turned the spoon around the bowl. After a while, Matt noticed the batter thickening. "Alright, that's good."

Gilbert quickly stopped and obediently put the bowl down. He turned to Matthew. "OK, OK! What next?"

Matthew glanced up to him. His eyes were big and sparkled. Mattie couldn't help but laugh again. Gilbert really _was _like a kid waiting for a toy.

Gilbert poked him gently in the stomach. The blonde let out a quiet, small cry, "Ahh!"

The albino blinked his wide eyes in disbelief. "…What the hell was that?"

"Y-You poked me!" Matthew said, his face red.

"Yes, yes I did."

Matthew rolled his eyes, though his mouth still held the smile. _He's so cute, _the ruby-eyed one thought to himself.

Matthew grabbed the bowl on the counter and wrapped his arm around it close to his chest as his other arm reached up to the open cabinet. After about a minute of rummaging, he pulled out a bottle of vanilla extract. He twisted off the cap and dropped two small drops of the liquid into the bowl. He mixed it all up, then set the bowl back on the counter top.

"Well, aren't you the multitasker?" Gilbert said as he watched the other work.

Matthew turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You can to do all the stuff you just did, and still manage to look good all at the same time." Gilbert's lips sharpened at the corners.

Matthew's face flushed as he looked back at the bowl. He spoke up quietly, "It's ready to cook."

"Yay!" Gilbert cried cheerfully as he turned to the black stove behind him. "So, we need a frying pan or something?"

"Yeah," The Canadian bent down to open a cabinet under the counter top and looked in it. He pulled out a shiny frying pan seconds later.

Gilbert looked down at him puzzled. "How is it that you know exactly where everything is in _my_ kitchen?"

"Well, surprising you put everything where I would keep it in my kitchen." he said.

The other cackled. "Haha, what? Are you spying on me?"

"Wha? N-No!" Matthew glared at the one laughing.

Gilbert chuckled some more as Matthew scoffed and turned on the stove. Mattie then put on the frying pan, waited a few minutes, and then poured the thick pancake batter into the now hot frying pan.

"There." Matthew poured the last bit of batter into the pan, then he set the bowl down into the sink. "Should be about 10 minutes until we have to flip it." he said as he whipped some dirt off his apron.

Gilbert suddenly had an idea. "Ah, wait here a minute, Matt!" Then he ran off to the other end of the house. He returned minutes later, carrying an Ipod and Ipod speakers.

He placed the speakers down, put in the Ipod and turned it on. Rap music stated blasting through the room. "Oh yeah! Now we have music!"

Matthew quirked an eyebrow at the song that was now flooding his ears.

_I'm awesome! No your not, dude, don't lie. I'm awesome! I'm driving around in my mom's ride. I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by, and I met all my friends online,-_

Matthew suddenly started cracking up. He couldn't help it; the lyrics were hilarious. Gilbert then stared down weirdly at the shorter one who was now clutching his stomach.

"What's with you now?"

Matthew whipped off some tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes. "T-The song! Ahaha, I-it's so funny!" he lightly banged his head on the counter top and cracked up again.

Gilbert snickered. "Gee, I don't know if the song is _that_ funny, but your reaction sure is."

The song continued, and so did Matthew's laughter.

_And lyrically, I'm not the best. Physically the opposite of Randy Moss, and yet so _preposterous_. Feel the _awesomeness_. The most obnoxious guest, up in this sausage fest, _oh yes_. _

"AHAHA!" Mattie cried out.

Gilbert also continued to laugh as he pointed at the other. "Man, this guy's a riot." he thought out loud.

Matthew calmed down as he looked up at Gilbert, still slightly listening to the music. "You know, this should totally be your theme song."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"Well, you sort of match the lyrics." He turned to the small Ipod stereo.

Gilbert looked offended. "Are you saying I'm a loser?"

_-And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall._

Matthew could have died laughing right then.

Gilbert's eyes widened, but then a big smirk crossed his face. "Ohhh, you're going to _pay _for that!"

Gilbert came up behind Matthew and picked him up from behind. He let out a deep chuckle as the blonde struggled on his strong arms.

"P-P-Put me d-down~!" Matthew whined through his giggles as he squirmed around Gilbert's muscular grasp.

He continued to laugh as he smelled pancakes. He craned his neck over Gilbert's shoulder to look at the stove. The top of the pancakes was getting bubbly; an obvious indication that it was time to flip to the other side.

Matt was finally able to wiggle out of the strong grip as he walked over to the pan and flipped the now fluffy dough with the spatula he brought. He then glanced over to the Ipod player as the song ended.

Gilbert grunted at the sudden loss of physically contact. He, too, looked over at his Ipod when the last line played and a new song started. It was a soft acoustic beat as drums also started to join in. Matthew's face was confused for a moment until the lyrics finally started.

_I don't know but, I think maybe, falling for you-, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should, keep this to myself. Waiting till I, know you better-, _

Matthew blinked, twice. He didn't say anything, didn't laugh or snicker. He just blinked…twice.

"_Ugh, _whattttt?" Gilbert asked when he looked to the other. "Do you have a problem with my songs or something?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, it's not like that. It's just I didn't expect you to listen to a song so…innocent, like this."

"That's not very nice."

Matthew smiled. "I actually really like this song." He then slightly hummed.

"Heh, really? So you know the words, then?" Gilbert poked Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew blushed lightly as he looked down to his lap. Yes, he did indeed know the words. In fact, Alfred always teased him about him knowing such girly songs. But anyway, he wasn't just going to start singing; he was a very shy type person, even in front of his friends.

As Gilbert kept poking him, caroling "Come on~ Come on~," Matthew decided he could sing a little under his voice. Besides, this was one of his favorite parts.

"_As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand, pull me towards you…and we start to dance." _he sang softly. "_All around us, I see nobody~ Here in silence, it's just you and me. I am trying, not to tell you. But I want to; I'm scared of what you'll say! So I'm hiding, what I'm feeling…but I'm tired of-,"_

"_Holding this inside my head." _Matthew's eyes were closed, but he could tell Gilbert'svoice was much closer then it had been a moment ago. He quickly clicked them open to find himself sitting on the counter top and Gilbert in front of him. His hands were behind Matthew, laying flat on the smooth surface, so there was virtually no way to move around for Matt. He blushed a crimson red as he realized how close the other was for his own good.

"G-Gil…?" He mentally cursed for his voice coming out weak and high pitched. Girly, even.

Gilbert placed his thumb and forefinger on Matthew's chin as he leaned in and the Canadian half closed his now slightly watery eyes. Gilbert ignored the whimpering noises that he made.

Gilbert crushed their lips together. Matthew titled his head to the side and almost instinctively wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. About seven seconds into the kiss, they both pulled away for air.

They both panted heavily for a few moments until Matthew's face was completely rosy, even going to comparison to the Prussian's blood red eyes. He stared through his glasses at the other, then gulped.

Gilbert turned his head to the stove. The pancakes were already a crisp, golden brown.

He licked his lips and his turned attention back to Matthew, grinning wide. "Well, I hope those pancakes taste as good as you do." he said, teasing.

Matthew didn't hear him at first. He'd been so star struck by the kiss. He finally looked over to the frying pancakes. When he noticed the color, he scooted under the other's arms and flipped the now done pancakes onto a nearby plate.

His cheeks still a tint of pink, he raised the plate in front of Gilbert and chimed, "Done~"

The next hour and half was spent eating pancakes, in which Gilbert drowned in maple syrup; Gilbert raving about a show called Jersey Shore, and how the third season was going to be "_Fucking awesome,"_; and listening to various songs on Gilbert's Ipod. (He didn't have as much Hip Hop songs as Matthew had expected.)

Eventually, around four, Matthew had figured he should head back home and make sure Alfred doesn't do something stupid or painful. Or even possibly something difficult to clean up.

"Hey," Gilbert stopped the door with his foot before Matthew could close it as he walked outside.

The Canadian had already packed his stuff in the plastic bag he came with and was ready to leave. "Um…There's another World Conference tomorrow,"

"Yeah." Matthew nodded as he turned around to look at Gilbert.

"Well, I was wondering…are you planning on going?"

Matthew looked down to his phone that he had just now flipped open. No new messages. Obliviously no one was worried about him, or was expecting him.

"Nope, guess not." he stated.

"Awesome! Ah…wanna stop by again tomorrow, then?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew smiled and nodded his head again. "Sure."

"Alright, cool!" Gilbert let his foot out of the door's way as he held it for a second longer with his hand to say, "Bye Birdie." Then he closed it.

Matthew stood there for a minute. He then turned on his heel and walked his path home, that big, soft smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it ^^ Some quick things; **

**I don't know a lot about Prussian history or about it not being a country anymore…I had to wiki it. Hehe, anyway, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that.**

**Speaking of confusing, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the "Canada blah blah" and "Prussia blah blah", then in the middle of the story "Matthew blah" and "Gilbert blah". I figured in the beginning I should use their country names, considering "Prussia's not a country" yadda yadda yadda. Then use their human names later because…well, how awkward would it be to say "Prussia then made out with Canada," You know? Lol, well I'm blabbing now so…I'll let you go.**

**I thought this was kinda important; the songs. The first song that played on Gil's Ipod was **_"I'm Awesome" _**by**_ The Spose. _**I don't know if you've ever heard that song before, but it truely is hilarious. My reaction when I first heard it was just like Mattie's. So, you really should look it up :P Lol. The other song was **_"Falling for You"_** by **_Colbie Caillat_**. That's such a sweet song, I love it. At first, I thought of doing **_"Every time We Touch"_** by **_Cascada_** for this story, but I thought it was to...I don't know, sexual?**_** /shot**_

**One last thing. For all you Canada fangirls...I'm sorry for making him such a weakling. Lol, **_"He had little body strength," _**Yeah...so, uh, if I offended anyone, I'm sorry =w=**

_**Canada: "Well, you offended me, eh!"**_

_**Me: "Who?" **_

**Nah, I'm just playing :P**

**Translations:**

_Eile _**-****Hurry in German**

_Je suis entrée - _**I am coming in French**

_Ja - _**Yes in German**

**Hope you liked my story. Please review and tell me what you think~**


End file.
